What Friends Do
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: As her head starts to pound, Korra wants nothing more than to go back to sleep. She couldn't afford to get sick. Fortunately, she has help in the way of someone she didn't expect. Korrasami fluff. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. Enjoy!

A/N: This idea came to me after reading a MaKorra story in which Korra takes care of an ill Mako.

"What Friends Do"

Korra rolled over as her cyan eyes opened. Groaning, she closed them again as pain shot through her entire body. Forcing her eyes open a minute later, she glanced at the clock beside her bed. Eight-thirty in the morning! Sitting up quickly, the Avatar regretted the action as dizziness swept over her. Forcing herself to lay back down, she let another groan escape her lips. She so did NOT need this today. She had things to do, not to mention a two-year-old to take care of. Sitting up slower this time, Korra swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, Korra forced herself to take a step, followed by another. Her head was pounding, but she ignored it. She couldn't afford to get sick. Entering her daughter's room, she was surprised to find her daughter's big girl bed empty! Forcing herself to calm down, she descended the stairs to the first floor of the house she and her daughter lived in. She heard Aisha's happy squeals even before she entered the kitchen. Using the door frame for support, Korra let a tiny smile spread across her face at the sight of her little girl. Aisha was definitely special all right. Her silent observation was broken when her daughter glanced up and saw her standing there.

"Mama!"

"Hey, sweet girl," Korra greeted. She coughed as she walked into the kitchen. Blinking in confusion when she saw who was standing at the stove flipping pancakes, she felt pain in her throat as she swallowed. "Asami? Wha…cough…are you…cough…doing here?"

"Mako called me and asked me to come over and check on you," the airress replied. She frowned as she got a good look at her friend. Korra's normally tan skin was a shade lighter and her eyes had dark circles underneath of them. "He said you had trouble sleeping last night before he left."

"Mama, down!" Aisha demanded, holding her arms out.

"I'll be right there, sweetie," Korra made her way over to her daughter's high chair and pulled her out of it. Holding her close, she turned her attention back to Asami. "Aisha didn't keep me awake. She slept through the night."

Asami nodded. She reached her arms out to take Aisha, but Korra shook her head.

"Asami, I'm fi…cough…fine. I need to get Aisha ready and take her over to Tenzin's so Jinora can watch her while I…" her voice trailed off as she coughed three more times.

"While you go back to bed and let me take care of you," Asami raised her eyebrows. "And Aisha's already dressed for the day."

Korra glanced down at her little girl. Asami was right. Aisha was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was brushed and done in a traditional water tribe braid.

"Asami, you didn't have to do that," Korra said as she tried to avoid another coughing fit while switching Aisha to her other hip.

"You're right, " Asami agreed, "I wanted to. Now, you need to drink this," she indicated a cup of orange juice sitting on the table, "and take these, then go back to bed." She handed Korra two aspirin.

"Asami, I can't just…" Korra was interrupted by another coughing fit. "I'm the Avatar. Besides, Tenzin needed help with some of the new airbenders."

"I already called him and told him you were sick," Asami informed her friend.

"Mama, play!" Aisha giggled as she started playing with a strand of her mother's hair.

"Here we go, sweetheart," with that, Korra carried the two-year-old into the living room and set her up with a few of her favorite toys. Once the little girl was occupied, Korra turned to Asami. "I can't get sick. I have too much to do."

"The only thing you have to do is rest, so you can get better," Asami reached out and patted Korra's shoulder.

"I can't just leave Aisha," Korra protested.

"I'll watch her," Asami reached down and scooped the little girl into her arms, making the two-year-old giggle. "We'll have fun, won't we, kiddo?"  
"Yay!" Aisha cheered.

Korra smiled at the interaction just as she coughed again.

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be upstairs. Aisha usually takes a nap around eleven-thirty until one. Then she eats lunch. She loves water tribe noodles and seal meatballs. There's a container of it in the cabinet near the-"

"Korra, I know what my niece likes," Asami assured her. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," Korra went over to where Asami was standing and kissed Aisha on the right cheek, "I love you, sweet girl. Mama will see you later. You be a good girl for Auntie Asami."

"Kay," Aisha replied.

Korra reached the middle of the stairs before turning around to face Asami.

"Thanks," she said.

"No thanks needed," Asami grinned at her, "we're friends. I don't mind helping you. Now, scoot. You need rest."

"Okay, okay," Korra grumbled, "you sound like my Mom."

"She called by the way," her friend informed her.

Korra groaned.

"You didn't tell her I was sick, did you?" She grabbed the banister to steady herself.

"No," Asami replied.

"Good," Korra sighed with relief. She didn't want her mother worrying about her. With that, Korra climbed the rest of the stairs. Entering her bedroom, she remembered the pills Asami had given her. Swallowing them with some water, the Avatar laid down. She just prayed she would feel better soon.

*****

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. As her gaze landed on the clock, she gasped when she saw the time. Three o' clock. Sitting up, she was about to go check on Aisha when her stomach started to churn. Making it to the bathroom, she knelt down in front of the toilet just in time. As she brought up everything she had eaten the night before, Korra heard someone enter the bathroom. Cursing inside for not closing the door, she prayed the person was over two-years-old. She didn't want Aisha seeing her this way. She was about to raise her head when she heaved again. She soon felt a hand on her right shoulder and a familiar female voice meet her ears.

"Korra, it's okay. You'll feel better when you're done."

Korra heard the sound of water in the sink, followed by a cup being set down.

"Wha-where's Aish…Aisha?" She managed to ask before throwing up again.

"She's in her playpen," Asami replied.

"Thanks," Korra tried to catch her breath as her stomach finally started to settle down. She slowly sipped from the cup Asami pressed to her lips. Slowly ,she got to her feet.

"We need to get you back to bed," Asami proceeded to guide Korra back to her bedroom.

"I can walk, you know," Korra grunted.

"I know," Asami assured her. She smiled as something Senna had said came back to her. "Your Mom's right."

"What does she have to do with this?" Korra asked as they entered her bedroom. She let Asami help her lie down and cover her with a light blanket.

"You're grumpy when you're sick."

"Shut up," Korra mumbled.

Asami took it in stride. She set an empty basin down on the nightstand before putting the back of her right hand to the young adult's forehead. "Korra, you're burning up," she announced. With that, she stuck a thermometer underneath Korra's tongue. Once it beeped, she took it out and read it.

"How bad is it?" Korra asked as her eyes closed.

"100.4 degrees," Asami replied. "It's not too bad. Do you think you can keep some more water down?"

Korra shrugged.

"I'll try," she said.

Asami left and returned with a cup of Korra's natural element.

"Thanks," Korra took the cup and drank the liquid with care. She stopped a few minutes later and handed the cup back. Lying down,, she tried to get comfortable.

"Just try to rest," Asami advised, "I'm not leaving."

"Why did you do this?" Korra asked curiously.

Asami smiled down at her.

"That's what friends do," she answered. "Now go to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me…" Korra's voice trailed off as her cyan eyes closed.

Shaking her head, Asami stood up with all intentions of checking on her niece. Glancing down at Korra's sleeping form, a smile spread across her face. Reaching down, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Korra's ear.

"Sweet dreams. I hope you feel better," with that, the airress left to see what Aisha was doing. She didn't mind helping Korra out. She knew the Avatar would do the same thing for her if the situation was reversed. And like she had told Korra mere minutes before, that's what friends did for one another. And as Asami entered the living room and went over to join her niece in a game of hide and seek, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

THE END


End file.
